


And I waited for you

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Teen Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the song of the desperate unknowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I waited for you

It didn't happen like it does in the movies. There are no shadows through closed curtains or soft laughs through the open window. No poignant song playing over the heartache of this moment. It is just Sergio standing on Fernando's ordinary street, looking up at his nondescript house, the ragged bottoms of his jeans damp from the rain that has just fallen. He's cold now and he feels blank and heavy and he can't seem to take even two more steps forward to get away from this entire thing. He stares up at Fernando's window and knows and hurts, his phone clutched in his hand with the last message from Fernando still open.

_no dont. she just got here. its the night sergio. ill call u after._

Fernando Torres' virginity is something of a myth at school. He's popular and has a great smile and a personality that draws people to him like bees to honey. Sergio, still in braces with clear rubberbands and who has to scrub his face every night with a strict acne treatment, is somewhat of a secret friend. They were inseparable as soon as school let out, lounging around in each other's beds and on the trampoline in Sergio's backyard and on Fernando's roof, and last night Fernando had let his fingers creep closer to Sergio's, closer and closer until his hand covered the one fluttering beneath it and Sergio's breathing was audible, tragically so. Fernando had told him that he's in love with Olalla, and that he planned on sleeping with her. It was going to be his first time. Everyone at school had been hearing stories about Fernando since he was a freshman. (Sergio knows the truth. He knows almost all of Fernando's truths. Fernando knows none of his.)

Sergio looks around in the dull streetlight, tears burning in the corners of his eyes and he feels helpless in his despair. He looks up at the window again, and when he sees the flicker of a shadow he lets out a sound that is nearly desperate. He lifts his phone and his fingers fly across the buttons.

_im here._

After he presses send, he closes his eyes tightly, his fist shaking as he clutches his phone. He grits his teeth and wills Fernando to reply, to do _something_ , to end his misery. He opens one eye and finds not only Fernando's shadow in the window but his entire body, his bare chest and his long arms and his blonde hair and

"Sergio, what are you doing? Go home." His voice is a hiss by the time it reaches Sergio on the sidewalk, not a pretty sound but it still makes Sergio's heart lift.

"But." It's all he can say, all the argument he has. He has nothing to offer Fernando, nothing realistic, nothing enticing. Nothing that will put him up in that warm room and Olalla out of Fernando's life.

"Go. Christ. I'll fuckin' call you later, okay?" Fernando laughs just a little at the end, an exasperated laugh but it's a relief to Sergio. He lifts his free hand to wave at Fernando and he gives him a hesitant smile that Fernando returns with a shake of his head before ducking back into the window, closing it quickly. It takes Sergio ten minutes to leave.

 

 

Fernando comes over two hours later, letting himself into the sliding glass door that connects Sergio's room to the backyard. Sergio listens to him cross the room and shed his clothes and then he feels his overwhelming warmth when he pulls the covers back and slides in next to him, breathing noisily as he tucks in close to Sergio. He smells like sweat and like rain and like her. Sergio pretends to be asleep.

"I couldn't do it."

Sergio stays still for a few more moments, his heart thumping in his chest. He turns to face Fernando who is already laying on his side, his eyes on Sergio. They lay just like that, regarding each other in comfortable, loaded quiet. Sergio can see him almost perfectly in the light from the door.

"Why not?"

Fernando shrugs and the movement stirs the covers. He shifts closer to Sergio and their faces are nearly touching. They gaze at each other from this new distance until the silence calms them both. Sergio is just about to close his eyes again when he feels Fernando's fingers in the shorter strands of hair near his face. He opens his eyes again and watches him as Fernando tucks the hair behind his ear and lets his fingers trail over Sergio's cheek. Sergio holds perfectly still, his breath stuck in his throat. When Fernando pulls his hand away again, Sergio finally exhales. He looks down at Fernando's mouth and wonders what it's been doing, wonders at its movements and its histories and stories and how it tastes. By the time he looks back up, Fernando is dipping forward and that mouth is on his own. They kiss firmly and Sergio's insides shake like a flame. Fernando finally softens his lips and Sergio pushes in closer, so desperate for this not to end. They part eventually and Fernando smiles, his lips a little more pink now.

"Night, Sergio."

Sergio watches Fernando turn over, watches the notches of his spine move as his breathing deepens into lazy snores. He sucks his lips into his mouth and tastes them, his eyes closing tight, fingers shaking to touch but he closes them into fists to keep them still. He can taste him and hear him and smell him and that's enough for now.


End file.
